Letting Go
by LirialRaito
Summary: Story adopted by Kawaii Koneko-hime as of 9-16-2012
1. Part 1: Letting Go (of course)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Letting Go: Part 1 - Letting Go  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
She wondered about her apartment, touching everything that evoked a strong memory.  
The evening light cast strange highlights in her blue hair, but she didn't seem  
to notice as she tried once more to grasp what had happened. She bit her lip,  
tears sparkling down her cheeks as she came to the picture of her parents, newly   
reunited in their love. She had been wondering at the time if her own love would  
ever be realized.   
  
They had been happy again, in love and health. Recently they had gone to Ethiopia  
to visit the children there and help pass out food rations. Both had come home healthy,  
all their medical tests came back clean. No diseases. No cancer, nothing that would  
suggest that they would just... die.   
  
The tears slide down faster and glittered less. Her parents had died, in their sleep,  
for no reason. No poison, no diseases, nothing that would say they should die.   
So why had they? Two months had gone by since then, and she wasn't in the least bit  
consoled. Amy Mizuno was studying to be a doctor, and she wanted answers.   
She didn't believe her heart could heal until she new, and had found a way to stop  
what had killed her parents from killing anyone else.  
  
In her depression she was certain that no one loved her now that her parents were gone.  
Her heart ached greatly, hiding away the hints of love that had been subtly dropped   
into her angelic lap.  
---------------  
  
Molly walked about the library humming softly to herself. She had started to smile   
again, moving past another breakup with Melvin. And this time, he was gone for good.  
Oh, he had called her a dozen times already, sent her presents and showed up at her house  
with fried shrimp, but her mind hadn't changed. Melvin had fallen out of love with her,  
but was afraid of being alone. Now, as she looked around the library for the target of her  
affections, she realized that she had fallen out of love a long time ago. She had realized,  
finally, why someone else kept occupying her thoughts, sparking a fire in her heart and mind  
that was brighter than her red hair.   
  
Though quiet, Molly was drawn to danger, enchanted by it's song. And as a friend of   
Sailor Moon, though Serena didn't know she knew, Molly got to see plenty of action.  
She had eventually figured out all of the scouts identities, though she never mentioned  
this to them. She let them have their secrets.   
  
Not spotting who she was looking for, Molly started to leave when someone called her name.  
She turned to see her old teacher turned librarian waving at her.  
"Molly, Amy left her purse here. Since her appartment is near your, would you return her  
purse for me?"   
Molly smiled and held out her hand for the purse.   
"Sure Ms. Haruna, I'd be glad too. Maybe I should take her dinner too, she probably forgot again."  
  
Ms. Haruna smiled gratefully. "You're so thoughtful Molly, I can see why you two are friends."  
  
Molly nodded and headed out of the library.  
-------------  
  
She turned away from the picture as she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Amy, it's Molly, Ms. Haruna asked me to bring your purse back to you!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
After a few seconds Amy walked to the door and let Molly in.  
She was smiling as she thrust Amy's purse into her arms along with a pizza.  
Amy smiled slighty, her eyes still holding her sadness.  
Molly saw easily where she had been crying.  
  
"Why don't you come in Molly, since you went to the trouble to being me dinner?"  
  
"Ok! But Amy, you know better than to stay in your appartment with  
all the lights off like this."  
  
She stepped into the appartment, and quietly turned on more lights.  
  
"There, that's much better, ne?"  
  
She turned back to look at Amy, who just sat the pizza down on an intable and sat on her couch.  
Molly sighed and walked into the kitchen. She got two plates, and two cans of cherry mountain dew,  
then a mulitvitamin. She walked back over to where Amy sat, almost oblivious to her surroundings.  
Molly wondered how she had even realized that someone had been knocking on her door.   
Sighing, she put some pizza on Amy's plate and handed the food to her, along with an opened can of   
pop and the vitamin.  
  
"Amy, please eat. I hate seeing you like this. You're parents wouldn't want you to starve yourself..."  
  
Saying nothing, Amy looked up and took the plate, nibbling the food halfheartedly after Molly's request.  
She finished a single small piece of pizza before setting the plate back down and staring off  
into space.  
  
"Alone...."  
  
Molly looked over at her startled.  
"What Amy?"  
  
"I'm all alone.... everyone has someone to be happy with now but me...  
Serena and Darien, Raye and Chad, Mina and Andrew, Lita and.. and Greg...  
Melvin trying to win you back... everyone has someone... but me. I don't even have family now..."  
  
She stared at her carpet as her tears started again.   
Molly bit her lip and wondered what to do now.  
Her heart ached more than before for her friend... now her best friend. Amy had come to mean everything  
to Molly, and Molly hated seeing her so down.   
  
--.. I love her too much to see her so lonely... I have to tell her, I can't just keep things hidden anymore. ..--  
  
  
Molly scooted closer to Amy, then put her arms around her and pulled the unresisting girl close.   
She stroked the blue hair and made soothing noises, trying to comfort Amy. After a few minutes had passed  
with no change in Amy's behavior, Molly pulled back and tilted Amy's face up to look at her.  
  
She spoke softly, putting as much feeling as she could into everything she said.  
Her eyes held shone with honesty, sincerity.  
  
"Amy... you're wrong Amy, your not alone, not if you don't want to be. All of your friends love you dearly,  
and the spirits of your parents love you still. They're only gone from you when you don't remember them with  
the love you really feel for them. And Amy, not matter how much Melvin tries, I'll never be his girl again.  
He doesn't love me, nor do I love him. He's just afraid of being alone. Like I was, for so long. I held onto  
Melvin for so long, because I was afraid of being alone. I let him go when I realized that I have true love, for  
someone else. Someone... very special. Very kind and caring, exceptionally intelligent. More brains, and more  
common sence, then Melvin ever had."  
  
She paused a moment and leaned as closer to Amy, lips almost brushing.  
  
"Amy, for a long time, I've felt it... the feelings in my heart burning strong.  
Burning... for you, Amy. Your cool quietness, your gentle heart anf flowing spirit..."  
  
She leaned forward the last breath closer, and kissed Amy gently, before she pulled back again.  
  
Amy looked into Molly's eyes, trying to figure out what the other girl was saying.  
Nothing much made sence to her right now, if not spoken plainly.  
She saw there, in the green depths, a tenderness and passion, and... love?  
Could it be true?  
  
Molly gave her a warm smile, and finished her sentence.  
  
"Amy, I love you."  
--------------------------  
  
Ok minna, I wrote this based on a challege, to write an Amy/Molly fic.  
How'd I do? PLEASE COMMENT!!!! oops, sorry for shouting.  
I don't usually write yuri fics.. in fact, I have *never* written a yuri fic before,  
so I humbly request your opinions on what I have written here today.  
  
Thanks!!!  
  



	2. Part 2: Slowly, A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any other anime.   
  
AN: NC-17 is because of later chapters, you know, I don't just jump into intimate scenes in the first  
chapter :P And, sorry that each chapter is so short, I'm bad at writing long parts.  
  
  
--.. ..-- Thoughts  
" " Speaking  
~~ ~~ Memory, spoken and events  
* * Emphasis  
:: :: Dreams, if there are any.  
  
  
  
Letting Go: Part 2 - Slowly, A New Start  
  
  
  
~~ Amy, I Love you. ~~   
  
Such simple words, easily understood, but as she stood on her balcony of a new dawn,  
she still couldn't quite understand. She had known Molly for a long time, the girl  
had been attacked by the Negaverse several times, and was close friends with Serena,  
but still... Molly loved her? She shook her head, tears trickling crystallin down her cheeks,  
as a faint morning breeze wrapped around her, playing with her hair. Molly couldn't love her,  
could she? She was meant for Melvin... sure, they had been fighting, but like Serena and Darian,  
things were always patched up.   
  
Still... Molly *had* said that staying with Melvin was just... fear of being alone.  
That she loved Amy, and always would.   
  
She turned her head around to look at the red head on her couch, sleeping peacefully.  
  
--.. What if she is still just afraid of being alone? I don't want to be hurt...  
But to tell her nothing, Molly will be hurt to. ..--  
  
Amy sighed, trying to sort through her feelings before Molly woke up. Here, her dreams come true,  
and yet she was afraid to believe.   
--.. Why can't I believe? Why can't I wake her up, and tell her how I feel? ..--  
  
So many times she had been in her dreams, especially of late, as her parents death haunted her.  
This shouldn't be so hard... but Amy had never been good at recieving love from anyone but her   
parents. At least Molly's declaration hadn't given her hives like a love letter would have.  
  
--.. She's always so sweet... I'm honored, really. Why can't I tell her? ..--  
  
She walked back inside and headed to the kitchen.  
--.. Pancakes and bacon... milkshake. Fruit? hmm... maybe red rasberries for my red head.  
Wha... my red head? When did I start thinking of her as 'mine'? ..--  
  
Working quietly, she mixed water into a small bowl of pancake mix, then made four  
large pancakes. She set them to the side, wrapping aluminum foil over them so they wouldn't   
get cold. Next she fried the bacon, making sure not to burn it. She wasn't as good a cook  
as Lita, but she did ok. Next, rasberries cleaned with organic rinse, then cocoa and milk in the  
blender. After a moment she added ice to the mix. She flinched at the noise, but Molly never stired.  
She sighed, slightly relieved, then poured the shake into two glasses.  
A few more minutes, and the food was layed out in front to Molly.   
She hesitated, then grabbed a quick shower. She looked around at her clothes.  
  
--.. What to wear... what would she like.. why do I care what she would like? ..--   
  
After a few seconds, she picked a pale blue dress, of simple design, and added a green hair band to her  
hair. With a nervous smile to her mirror, she headed back into the front room.   
She settled herself beside Molly, reaching out to touch her hair.  
  
--.. What if I'm just dreaming? I... I lo.. ve her, but can I tell her? oohhhh I'm so afraid...  
Mom, why did you and dad have to die? You could have told me how to handle this...   
Why do I love her? ..--  
  
She leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Molly's forhead.  
  
--.. So soft... ..--  
  
With a small wrinkle of her nose, Molly's eyes opened as she woke up.   
  
Molly blinked up at Amy, noting the sadness and confusion in her eyes... and, something else.  
  
--.. I wonder how she's taken my words of love? She says nothing... I'll give her more time. ..--  
  
A moment later she sat up and stretched. "Amy, you made breakfast already?  
It looks delicious."   
  
Amy nodded, eyes focused on the floor.  
  
Molly smiled encuragingly at Amy, and picked up a plate.  
"Well, why not eat Amy? Can't go to class on an empty stomache now can you?"  
She handed Amy the first plate, and picked up the second.   
They ate silently, listening to the birds chirping in the morning air.   
  
When she finished, Molly set the plate back down then looked over at Amy's plate.  
She had finished her milk shake, and the pancakes and rasberries.   
The bacon was untouched, but that didn't matter as she only had a little bit.  
Molly stood up, going into the kitchen, and fixed Amy two turkey sandwhiches  
and carots for lunch. She added a fruit drink, and went back into the front room.  
With a brigt smile, she handed the lunch pack and a backpack to Amy.  
  
"You better be going Amy, or you're going to be late for class. I know you can do well,   
so try, ok?"   
  
She lightly kissed Amy on the ckeek, though she wanted to do more, then pushed the aspiring   
doctor out the door, and quickly closed and locked it afterwards. Amy had to go to school,  
and Molly wasn't going to let her stay home forever.   
  
--.. Sorry Amy, but you need to start getting on with your life... I know your dreams, I won't   
let you throw them away koi. ..--  
  
Amy looked at the locked door, wondering when Molly had become such a take charge person,  
especially where school was concerned. She shook tears from her eyes, turned back to the exit, and  
started on her way to school. The world didn't seem quite so dim today... and Molly was  
right, she needed to start moving on. At least, enough so that she could become a good doctor, and  
find what had killed her parents.  
  
Molly sat back down on the couch, staring around at Amy's apartment. A penthouse, really, similar to  
what she had once had with her parents. Pictures of Amy's mom hung in several places, including a few  
more recent ones that included her dad. One family pictures hung right about the door to Amy's bedroom,  
a reminder of what she had lost everytime she went to bed. Molly walked around, picking up clothes and books,  
organizing Amy's home once more.   
  
She dusted and vacuummed, washed, dried, and put away the dishes, then did the same with laundry.  
Eventually the place was as clean as Amy used to keep it.  
She opened all the windows, letting in fresh air and sunlight.   
When finished, she held up a small spare key, which Amy had given her when she had first moved into   
the same area.   
  
~~ If you ever need anything Molly, please don't hesitate to come over. ~~  
  
--.. I need you Amy. But I am patient, I'll take the time needed to make you sure of my feelings,  
so you won't think I'm going to leave you. I love you too much, Princess of Mercury. ..--  



	3. Part 3: Venus Advice (aka Molly's Hope)

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers... I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but I don't.  
  
AN: I tried using html coding, ,and saving as an html document,  
and can not, for the life of me, upload like that!!!  
I am frustrated.... I'd like to be able to use italics for thoughts, instead of --.. ..--  
  
  
Letting Go Part 3 - Molly's Hope  
  
  
Molly wondered around town, letting her feet and heart guide her way.   
A month had passed since she had first told Amy that she loved her.   
She told Amy that she loved her at least once a day, yet still had not   
once heard those precious words back.   
  
Molly was starting to fear that she would never hear Amy say that   
she loved Molly back. Yet she still told herself to be patient,   
Amy would one day reciprocate her feelings  
  
--..I know I have to be patient Amy has always been shy about love. ..--  
  
Without intending too, Molly ended up in front of the Crown Center Arcade.   
As she looked in, she saw  
Mina playing a racing game, Haruka to the side giving her tips on technique.   
She smiled a bit as she watched the two, in time to see Haruka lean down and plant   
a kiss on Mina's head. The long haired blond lost her concentration and crashed,   
but was smiling. Molly took this as a good opportunity, and walked inside.   
  
"Mina! I need some advice, can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  
Mina jumped slightly, as both she and Haruka looked a little guilty. Quickly she stood up,  
nodding profusely. "Sure Molly! How about we head back to my place, so I can start dinner   
while we talk?"  
She smiled sweetly at Haruka, who shook her head.   
  
"Oh no, Mina's cooking dinner? I think I'll eat out tonight. But I will drive you two over,   
be faster ne?"   
  
  
Molly smiled gratefully, as Mina pretended to look hurt.  
  
"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my cooking these days Haruka, and you know that.   
But, thanks for the ride."  
  
She giggled, and then they went out to Haruka's car, yet another gold convertible.   
Molly settled into the back seat as the Senshi sat up front.   
Mina was singing "be my only angel," the lyrics garbled in the roar of wind and road.   
Though the wind flowed by quickly, she could still hear the whispering song being sung   
to Haruka, and smiled in spite of her situation with Amy.   
  
--.. I wonder if any of them suspect that I know about their Senshi identities? ..--  
  
A few quick minutes later, and Haruka parked outside of Mina's large, two story brick house.   
The design was odd, more American than Japanese. Haruka helped her out of the car as   
Mina bounced to her front door, undoing the lock and swinging the door open.  
  
"Come into my bumble anode Molly!"  
  
Haruka put her hand to her forehead and smirked.  
  
"That's humble abode Mina, bumble anode. Can't you get your quotes right?"  
  
Mina looked hurt for a moment, then noted the playful gleam in Haruka's eyes and brightened again.  
  
"Getting them wrong is my trade mark, they make people laugh. I don't want to change."  
  
Haruka got back into her car, strapped in, then waved goodbye to the girls before   
pulling away from Mina's home. With a bright smile aimed toward Molly,   
Mina beckoned her into the house, shutting the door as she followed.   
  
Inside, Mina walked into the kitchen as Molly admired the well decorated home.  
Noting her looks, Mina smiled more.  
"Lita helped me decorate the place, and even designed my kitchen so I wouldn't mess   
things up so much. Noting a pattern to my mistakes, she had all my equipment   
specially made to accommodate them."  
  
She laughed again, grabbing two pops and sitting down at the table.  
  
"So Molly, what did you want to talk about."  
  
"Aren't you going to cook?"  
  
"No, Haruka and I are going out to dinner, we were just teasing each other.   
She's coaching me on how to be a better race care driver... I hope one day to be as   
fast as she is. And my cooking really isn't that bad, Lita's been teaching me a grate deal.  
So again now, what do you want to talk about Molly?"   
  
Molly stared at her can of pop, wondering how to phrase things.   
She suspected that Mina and Haruka were a lot closer than they let on,   
but she wasn't sure, and didn't want to pry.   
  
"Well Mina... this is about Amy. I... well, I realized several months ago that I don't   
love Melvin, and never really did. I was on the rebound you see... and just afraid to be   
alone. Melvin was also afraid of being alone, that's why he's clung to me to tightly,   
while not really treating me exactly the way he should. First, he'd make me shrimp for   
lunch, for an entire week, and then he'd bad mouth my friends and me. We never really   
got along as well as people in love should, to keep a lasting relationship. "  
  
"Then, I moved into a condo near Amy's, and we saw each other all the time. She gave me   
access to her home, said to come by if I ever needed anything. Then her parents died,   
for no reason... she became depressed, wasn't taking care of herself..."  
  
Molly stopped, sipping her drink, a faint flush covering her face. Mina tipped her head to   
the side, closing her eyes and focusing in her inner self, the part of her that made her   
the Goddess of Love. She hid a smile as she felt Molly focusing more on Amy, and her feelings.   
  
--..Ahh... I see, Molly is in love with Amy... and knowing Amy, she isn't being to warm about this.  
My poor friends. *sigh* If I know Amy as well as I think... ..--  
  
She looked up as Molly remained silent, now lost in her thoughts.  
"Let me guess Molly... after all this contact with Amy, you've fallen in love with her,   
told her that you love her, and she hasn't said that she loves you back."  
  
Mina bit her lip as tears welled up in Molly's eyes. The red haired girl nodded sadly,   
the tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "Yeah, that's about right."  
Mina reached across the table and laid her hand on Molly's.   
  
"Molly, Amy has always had a problem with being in love. She... once loved someone deeply,  
who betrayed her trust, and then when she fell for Greg she only admitted to him once   
that she cared for him. Then he fell in love with someone else, and Amy got hurt again.   
She's very sensitive. I'm sure she cares for you. I've heard around that her grades are   
going back up, and that she looks healthier. I'm sure that's because of you, and your love for her,  
giving her the strength to go on. Be patient, and she'll eventually tell you how she feels."  
  
  
Molly smiled gratefully, wanting to believe Mina. Who better to give advice than Venus?  
  
"Thanks Mina. Thank you a lot. I... I'll try to be more patient, she deserves it of course."  
  
She blink several times, clearing her eyes, then stood up.  
  
"Well, I think I'll walk home now. Let the evening peace settle me back down. Ja ne Mina!"  
  
Mina waved with a smile as Molly walked out, then dropped her hand down into her lap.  
"Oh Amy, I hope you see soon, on your own, how much Molly cares for you... I can see you   
two are meant to be. Please, allow yourself to be happy again, Princess Mercury."  
  
  
Mina sipped at her pop and sighed. Amy was so... allergic to love sometimes,   
would she ever see what Molly was offering her? Closing her eyes she made a wish to   
her mother planet.  
  
--..Please Venus, let your love lead Amy's heart to Molly. Let her be happy again. ..--  
  
After a moment, Haruka returned.  
"So Mina, what did Molly want?"  
  
"Love advice, what else?"  
  
"And what do you know of love, Venus?"  
  
"More than Adonis thought... after all, I love you Uranus, and together we can protect our Princess."  
  
Smiling, Haruka leaned down, kissing Mina tenderly.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next time, "On Letting Go - Diary Interlude 1 - an excerpt from Amy's Diary ":  
  
First person/diary chapter, Amy's POV. She reviews her thoughts and feelings about Molly,   
but will she find the courage she has as a Sailor Scout, to tell Molly how she feels?  



	4. Letting Go: Diary Interlude 1 (excerpt f...

  
  
Letting go - Diary Interlude 1 - an excerpt from Amy's Diary   
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe I'm so afraid of this.... afraid of how I feel.  
Four months ago my parents died, for no reason, and two months ago  
my best friend told me she was in love with me.  
  
And this frightens me... ME, a Sailor Scout, who has died several times,  
been reborn just as many, maimed, wounded, all to protect my Princess...  
I've helped to defend the peace of the universe countless times,  
always willing to die for what I believed in, not afraid of dieing...  
  
And yet, I am afraid of how I feel.  
  
For months, maybe the last couple of years, I had started watching her,  
always with Melvin. I would watch them fight, then make up, much like  
Serena and Darien. I thought, really, that Melvin and Molly would always   
be together. Since we weren't the closest of friends, like Serena and Molly,  
things were safe that way. I could care... I could love, with no consequence.  
She would never care for me, never know how I felt for her, and we could all  
live happily ever after.  
  
Especially when my parents got back together... I was so happy!  
We started doing all those things I had always wanted to do with them...  
we were so happy together.  
  
I moved out to my own condo, much like my moms, and after a few weeks,   
Molly moved into a condo very close to me. I gave her a key to my place,  
incase she ever needed anything. I could do that little bit for my love,  
couldn't I? She started coming over, having dinner. I would help her with  
her homework, and she'd talk about her relationship with Melvin, or what   
was currently up with Serena and Darien.   
  
Then, she and Melvin broke up... for good, she told me. I didn't believe,   
since they had broken up six or so times before, and always managed to patch things  
up, good as new. But after six months, they still didn't get back together.  
Molly insisted that things were over, although Melvin still called her every  
day, trying to get her back. I asked Mina about this, she only said that I should   
be there for Molly, help her stay strong. Said she felt bad vibes coming from  
Melvin. I was happy to oblige... and Molly never seemed to mind.  
  
And then my happy world crashed around me... my parents died, for no reason.  
Absolutely NO reason... no medical conditions, no genetic causes, no injuries...  
nothing. I was devistated... lost. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep.  
All I could think of was going to school and becoming a doctor and finding  
a reason for their deaths. But I couldn't... I had no strength to go,  
no energy.   
  
Molly changed all that... she brought me food, made me eat. Gave me tea from  
Lita that helped me to sleep. Almost constantly, she was there after my parents   
died. Eventually, she sat me down with dinner one night, and told me that   
she was in love with me. That she had been for awhile, she just hadn't seen  
her feelings because she didn't want to hurt Melvin. I said nothing... still haven't,  
but I have a strength inside to eat again, to sleep again, and to go to college  
again, so that I can be a doctor, a genetisist this time, not a pediatrition,  
and find what took my parents from me.   
  
Molly has told me, every day, how she feels.   
She is being patient with me, not forcing and answer from me.  
She has given me hope, to go on with my life, to let go of my pain...  
or at least, to use that pain more effectively, for motivation  
to continue on. *sigh*   
  
I love her. Now what do I do? Well, I know what I should do,  
tell her I love her, but how can I make myself do that?  
I'm afraid... for someone who can easily lay down her life  
for Princess Serenity, why am I so afraid?   
I'll just have to do my best... bite the bullet, so to speak,  
and just say it...  
  
I'm sorry Molly, I wish I was stronger, and more brave...  
=========================  
  
  
TBC:  
  
Someone reveals strong feelings toward Molly,  
but will it be Amy?  
  
Letting Go Part 4: Molly's Unexpected Visitor 


	5. Part 5: Molly's Unexpected Visitor

Sorry it took me so long ot post a new chapter/part,  
but my system got backorificed (finally found the email   
attachment in Eudora, on another system) and whoever   
was accessing my computer 'saw' me try to scan with Norton's,  
then decided to erase my hard drive. I lost a lot of anime that  
I had scanned, including the mentioned 'Angelic Layer.'  
Sorry again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Angelic Layer, or   
any other anime.   
  
  
--.. ..-- Thoughts  
~~ ~~ Dreams/Visions  
Telepathy  
*** *** Memories  
  
  
Letting Go Part 4: Moly's Unexpected Visitor  
  
  
With a tired yawn she sat down in front of her computer.  
Reaching forward she durned the system on, continuing to yawn  
as her desktop showed up, her newest anime listed on the front.  
  
--.. Just one episode of Angelic Layer, and then I'll go to bed. ..--  
  
As she started the episode and listened to the opening music,  
she shook her head, changing her mind.  
--.. No, I'm too tired... I think I will go on to bed now ..--  
  
  
Getting up she trudged into her bedroom, changed into her   
night clothes, a red set of shorts and a t-shirt,   
and got into bed. With the lights off the moon  
shone into her window, the curtains giving off a strange blue   
glow into the room. The glow reminded her of Amy...  
  
With a smile, Molly sunk deeper into the bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A gentle light tried poking through her eyes.  
Taking in a deep, lazy breath Molly sat up, and opened her   
eyes to a room that shimmered in shades of blue.   
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed, touching down on a stone floor...  
not cold as she expected, yet not quite warm. The air felt the same...  
almost like comfortable pool water or a nice lake.   
  
Her clothes were now of a soft shade of blue, an odd accent to her red hair.  
Looking around more, she could not identify the source of the light.  
Nor was there a door that she could see.   
  
Finally her eyes turned to the darkened corner on the far northeast of the room.  
Standing in the shadows stood a figure, about Molly's height, slim.  
She stepped out into the room after a moment, making Molly's eyes widen in  
suprise.   
  
She stood, looking at an older version of herself.   
The red hair was longer, reaching down to her mid back, and her eyes  
were a bright blue, almost as bright as Serena's. Her dress was simple,  
almost like a princess gown, and she wore a single pentdent that bore the  
symbol of Mercury upon it's silvered surface.  
  
The older Molly reached out a hand.  
Younger Molly reached out her hand as well, and when the two touched,  
the room shimmered more, disolving around them.   
  
In a mist now, Molly looked around, her other self no longer visible.  
A soft bell like sound drew her attention behind her;  
as she turned around, the pendent that her other self wore  
hung in the air, surrounded but a golden light.  
Silver became gold, then floated over to Molly, placing itself around her  
neck. The same light glowed around her hands, mixed with red. She lifted  
them up to look at them, and when she did so, the light flared, incasing Molly   
within.   
  
Eventually the light faded.  
As her eyes adjusted, Molly looked at herself, and started shaking a little.  
She now stood in a fuku, almost like Eternal Sailor Moon's.  
Her skirt trim was a twisting color of gold and red, her front ribbons gold,   
the back reddish gold. Her forehead bore the crest of Light, no tiera.  
Her boots reached her knees, a shimmering white. She had wings as well, colored like   
sunset.  
  
She still wore the pendent, which now emitted a softer silver light.  
  
The mists before her parted, revealing Eternal Sailor Mercury.  
Mercury walked forward, coming within a few feet of Molly.  
She reached out, placing a finger across Molly's lips.  
  
"Hush... it's almost time for you to leave Molly.   
You've been chosen to stand beside Amy, to fight with her, to protect her,  
so that she may protect her Princess. You're a special case, you know.  
You're not someone from our past lives, and you weren't born with an   
eternal star seed. Yet, now possess one, and have become Sailor Nova.  
Somewhere in time, Neo Queen Serenity decided to make you into a Senshi,  
so Amy would have someone wit hher, eternally. "  
  
Mercury paused.  
The mist was starting to thin away.  
  
She leaned in, taking her finger away from Molly's lips, and replacing it with  
her own lips, kissing her gently.  
  
"My other self has a hard time accepting her feelings for you, especially when   
she thinks that you will grow old while she won't. But she... but I, do love you  
very much. Please, always know this love to be true. One day, you'll join me here  
at Marina Castle, when life returns to the planets, and we'll be together forever."  
  
She placed on last kiss on Molly's lips, as the mist totally faded away,  
taking Molly back with it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a start, Molly sat up in bed, looking around hurridly.   
Everything was as she had left it, all normal.  
  
--.. What a wierd dream. Me, a Senshi? And not born one either? Very odd. ..--  
  
She stretched her legs and got out of bed, walking into her bathroom.  
She stopped in front of the mirror to brush her teeth, then stared.  
She still wore the pendent from her dream. It seemed to once more give off a soft light,  
as if telling her eveything the dream Mercury had said was true.  
  
She shook her head, then got ready for the morning.  
  
=====================  
TBC:  
  
In the next part of Letting Go: New Enemies of Old   
  
After her strange dream about being a Senshi, Molly is more confused than ever  
about her relationship with Amy. And while Amy is building her courage to confess  
her feelings to Molly, a powerful new enemy suddenly appears in the park. Will the Sailor Scouts  
be able to handle it, or will Sailor Nova make an appearance?   
  
Who knows? I haven't written it yet, so even I don't know.   



	6. Part 6: New Enemies of Old

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
An: I know someone has to recognize the Shadowen from the Terry Brooks Shanarra series, but these aren't exactly the same.  
  
Yay! I finally posted on this again!  
  
  
  
Letting Go  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Part 6: New Enemies of Old  
  
  
  
Molly sat high in a tree, watching Amy interact with her friends. They were having a picnic in their favorite park, eating Lita's food and drinks, sitting on a lovely wedding cross quilt. A frown was lingering over Molly's face as she watched the picnic. Serena was clinging more than usual to Darien, as if she feared letting go of his arm would be letting go of their relationship. Hotaru and Setsuna were reviewing clothing patterns with Rei, just relaxing. Her precious Amy was sitting slightly alone, occasionally adding comments to the others conversations. Molly wanted to hop out of her tree and hug Amy, yet the pale glow her pendant emitted every time she started to kept Molly firmly in place.  
  
Amy seemed to be keeping an eye on Mina, Haruka and Michiru. Mina would talk about music for a bit, than talk about racing, trying to get the two talking. Both would talk to Mina, but not each other. The group eventually lulled themselves into a comfortable conversation, planning Serena's and Darien's upcoming wedding. The two hadn't set a date quite yet, but were discussing pro's and con's of days with the Senshi. Amy was talking more after Lita gave her some tea. Molly suspected the tea was mildly spiked to loosen Amy up a bit.  
  
Off in the distance a reflection off glasses caught Molly's eye. Melvin was making his way up to the picnic group, looking determined. He was dressed in a black tux, almost like his fake Tuxedo Mask outfit. "Amy!" he called out, "I need to talk to you. Have you seen Molly today?"  
  
Amy flinched when Melvin called out to her, then straightened up when Mina patted her back. "I haven't seen her since breakfast Melvin, she said she was going shopping. Why?" The Senshi of Ice managed to look at Melvin coolly without seeming too upset by his presence. He held up a bouquet of black roses with an odd grin. "Why, I want to propose to my beloved Molly, so we can eat shrimp everyday, and she can learn to appreciate my labors of love!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped nervously. Serena put her hand behind her back, grasping her Eternal compact. "Uhh Melvin, are you feeling ok?"  
  
He cackled (yes, CACKLED! I don't like Melvin, so he's evil.) for several minutes while everyone stared at him as if he were insane. He pulled out one of the black roses and threw it at Darien. Serena jumped in the way, and the rose imbedded itself into her shoulder. Darien caught her as she cried out in pain and started to fade in and out of consciousness. Amy grabbed her henshin pen, "Everyone, transform!"  
  
Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Mars Crystal Power!  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Venus Crystal Power!  
  
Pluto Crystal Power!  
  
Neptune Crystal Power!  
  
Uranus Crystal Power!  
  
Saturn Crystal Power!  
  
Darien carried Serena away behind a tree, conveniently behind Molly's tree, where she wouldn't be hurt. Within seconds he had become Tuxedo Mask, ready to fight Melvin. When he got out in the open with the Scouts Melvin tossed all the roses at the scouts and Mask, before jumping into the air and forming a black energy ball between his hands.  
  
He threw the ball at Tuxedo Mask, who was pushed out of the way by Mercury. Molly bit her lip as Amy was thrown back into another tree, and knocked unconscious. One by one the rest of the scouts where hit and knocked out. Tuxedo Mask went down trying to hit Melvin with his cane. Serena was moaning behind the tree, yet not awake.  
  
Melvin walked over to Mercury and formed another energy ball, a malicious grin on his nerdy little face. Molly swore softly, then clasped her pendent tightly.  
  
"Nova Spirit Power!"  
  
A golden red light encased Molly, flames licking around her body as she transformed into Sailor Nova. Her hair grew longer, matching her older self from her dream.  
  
Her wings spread out and she brought her hands together, forming an energy ball of her own. Lifting the ball in one hand over her head she called out, "Incineration, target!" The ball glowed, and she threw it at Melvin as she jumped out of the tree. The ball gave a mini explosion, light wrapping around Melvin's body. He struggled, but couldn't get loose of the bonds. Nova hesitated, not wanting to take a human life, when Melvin started to laugh maniacally again. "You… who are you? This lousy bond doesn't matter! This host is already dead! Hahahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!"  
  
Behind the tree Serena's broach glowed, and she woke up. "Moon Eternal, Make up!" she whispered, forcing herself to stand once the transformation was complete. Shakily she walked from out behind, bracing herself against the tree.  
  
At the sight of Sailor Nova, and the insane Melvin, ESMoon decided to forgo her usual speech, and activated her tier. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she called out. The lights shimmered around Melvin, seeming to fill him. A shadow rose out of his body, glaring at her with red glowing eyes. "This isn't the end you brat!" it hissed, "I shall simply find a new host to wreak destruction on you! The Shadowen shall not be defeated so easily! Fear me, I am Nespos!" With that the strange enemy disappeared, and Melvin fell to the ground. The Senshi revived enough to crawl over to Melvin an inspect him. He was breathing, barely. Mercury hesitantly shifted his shirt as ESMoon walked over to join them. She collapsed by her friends. "Is he… alright?"  
  
Mercury shook her head, "He's almost dead I'm afraid. His wrists and chest have many cuts on them, he's lost so much…" Before Mercury could finish the sentence, Melvin stopped breathing, and died.  
  
Nova blinked, wondering how long Melvin had been possessed by that 'Shadowen', and what the Enemy wanted. She held her hands together, concentrating. "Nova Healing Flames!" A soft gentle fire surrounded each of the Senshi, who hadn't noticed Nova until she called out this phrase. When the flames dissipated, their wounds where healed. Serena detransformed and held out a hand to Nova. "Who are you?"  
  
Molly smiled at the irony of the situation. She had saved Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, after having been a victim of the enemies for so long, and Serena didn't recognize her, even though she seemed to trust her. Molly bowed slightly. She only said, "I am Sailor Nova."  
  
Nova wrapped her wings around herself, watching amused as the feathers gave off little sparks. Once the wings had come together, Molly teleported away to a safe distance where she could continue to watch Amy without being discovered.  
  
After she returned to her civilian garb Molly tried to sneak back towards the others, but was caught by a detransformed Haruka. She feigned surprise at the sign that a fight had taken place, and was assured that the Sailor Scouts had won the fight. Amy hesitantly told her about Melvin dieing. His body had dissolved while Molly was detransforming.  
  
Molly didn't cry, but she did hold Amy a little tighter when she hugged her, and whispered into Amy's ear that she loved her, and was grateful that Amy was unharmed.  
  
Mina quickly invited Molly to join what was left of their picnic.  
  
Serena stared mournfully at the ruined food. "I'm sooooooo hungry!!!"  
  
Molly laughed softly, "Why don't we pack what's left up, and go out to eat? My treat."  
  
Serena brightened immediately, "YAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" asked Rei.  
  
Molly nodded, "Of course, Serena and I have been friends for years. I can afford this."  
  
The gang piled in tightly into Haruka and Darien's vehicles. Mina hopped into the front seat of Haruka's, after quickly snatching the keys away from her. Hotaru sat beside Mina, and begged Haruka and Michiru to ride with them. Both consented, but grumbled about having to sit next to each other. Molly and Amy squeezed themselves in beside Michiru, while Rei, Lita, Setsuna and Serena hopped in with Darien.  
  
Molly kept a comforting arm around Amy's waist. Amy closed her eyes and leaned into Molly for support. Molly caressed Amy's hair gently, a tender sweet look on her face. Amy whispered something softly, and Molly had to lean even closer to here, "What was that Amy?"  
  
Amy turned her head around to look at Molly, softly whispering, "I said… you're very comforting and soothing." Molly nodded, slightly disappointed, and went back to petting her hair.  
  
Mina and Hotaru stayed quiet on the drive. Mina to concentrate, and Hotaru to listen to what her Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa would say. Michiru and Haruka watched as Molly soothed Amy, and then looked at each other. A slight smile hung on both their faces, and for the first time in months they were able to talk quietly with each other and not fight.  
  
Mina looked in the mirror, watching Haruka and Michiru. She reached up and adjusted the mirror so she wouldn't have to watch them as their bonds healed from the fighting they had been doing over their careers. Hotaru was happily listening to her 'mama' and  
  
'papa' talk. No one noticed the silent tears that slid down Mina's cheeks.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Molly walked Amy to her apartment, and was rewarded with another invite to stay the evening and keep Amy company. Molly gladly accepted shut the door behind Amy after they entered. Both sat down quietly on the couch, listening to the other breath.  
  
"So," Molly spoke quietly, "looks like Mina's plan was working tonight."  
  
Amy looked at her, startled, "What plan?"  
  
Molly glanced at her and chuckled, "Why, to get Haruka and Michiru back together again, of course. She's been at it for months, even though it's hurting her own heart to do so."  
  
Amy stared at Molly, not really wanting to understand. Molly leaned forward, explaining anyway. "From what I understand, several months ago Haruka and Michiru both started getting more involved in their careers, and neither really wanted to compromise on who's was more important. They less they saw of each other, the more they fought when the did get to be together. Michiru started to refuse to go to Haruka's races, even though Haruka attended as many of Michiru's concerts as possible. Eventually, Haruka came back from a racing tour in America, and Mina was the only one with time to greet her. Mina offered Haruka the option of staying at Mina's until Haruka and Michiru worked things out, and Haruka accepted. After awhile, Haruka and Mina were dating, even though Mina was trying her best to get the two to talk. And tonight, they did. It's easy to tell Mina loves Haruka, but Haruka and Michiru seem… destined, you know?"  
  
Amy just continued to stare at Molly, blinking slowly, then nodded. "Yeah… I wonder… how I missed all that…" Molly leaned forward and hugged Amy. "You were grief stricken Amy-chan, everyone understood, and overlooked the things about them you weren't capable of noticing."  
  
Amy sagged against Molly, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
With an indulgent smile Molly picked Amy up and carried her to bed. She quickly stripped her koi down and settled her into night clothes, then tucked her away into bed. She leaned forward and kissed Amy lightly on the lips, causing Amy to smile in her sleep. The she went to her own apartment to rest.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued: muhahahaha!!!  
  
Questions? Comments? Email me at: chibiraito@yahoo.com  
  
I love email!!! 


	7. To my readers: sorry

I'm sorry, But I've lost inspiration for this story, and am putting it on a permanent hiatus.  
  
  
--Lirial Raito 


End file.
